Nephenee
Often content to be in the sidelines, Lady Nephenee is a veteran of the Third War - though she spent most of it out of commission - and she has a peculiarity of never, ever letting herself be seen out of her armor, whether ceremonial or functional. She is also an albino. Background Born in Gilneas originally, Nephenee was born a sickly child to a peasant family; they had to move almost immediately on her birth, her village not receiving her albinism well. They moved to a forest on the borders of Gilneas, hoping that the clean, fresh air would do her good, and her family survived through her father's trapping business. She grew up in a somewhat peaceful way until the Third War. Due to Gilneas isolating itself from the world at large, not much news travels in or out of the borders. However, being at the edge of Gilneas, her elder brother was soon influenced by the dissent of the nearby towns at how Gilneas refuses to help the Alliance fight the new threat: The Scourge. This, in turn, influenced Nephenee, who, at the age of 18, joined the Gilneas Brigade along with her brother to help escort the scores of Lordaeron refugees across the Great Sea to Kalimdor. Upon the ships, the months of constant travel started to tax Nephenee, whose already weakening body was further exacerbated by the grueling weeks of sea travel. It was her luck that she had met a Paladin, once of the Silver Hand, who was also helping the convoy, though mostly by aiding the sick and ailing. The Paladin cared for her as he cared for many others on their ship, but, as the days went on, she increasingly became a fixture in the ship's sick bay. It was then that the Paladin discovered her affinity with the Light. Deciding to take her under her wing, both to teach her the tenets of the Holy Light and to enable her to counter her sickly nature, the Paladin started to train her. It was then that she decided to transfer into a different unit than her brother, so that she could follow her new mentor. She saw her brother off as the Gilneas Brigade went on its journey to the Barrens along with the Kul Tiras Elite Corps, the Stromgarde Brigade, the Lordaeron Corps and the other survivors of Lordaeron, led by Jaina Proudmoore. Her unit, instead, stayed at what was to become Theramore Island, away from the bulk of the fighting till after the Battle of Mount Hyjal. During this time, the young Nephenee trained in the use of the Holy Light extensively, under the tutelage of her mentor. She even asked for permission to train in more martial aspects of Paladinhood, secretly wishing to join in the fight against the Legion with her brother. Her mentor, recognising her desire to help in the war but unwilling to let her fight, decided to, instead, teach her a defensive form of combat, a style she still uses to this day. As the remnants of the Alliance Expedition returned from Hyjal to settle on Theramore, she looked for her brother amongst the survivors of the Gilneas Brigade. However, he was nowhere to be found. Falling into despair, she almost lost her faith in the Light, but her mentor managed to restore her faith. To keep her mind away from dark thoughts, he drilled her hard in the martial aspects of her training, and schooled her intensely in the education of the Holy Light. --To Be Continued-- Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Move to Archive